


Orchids

by slurp_slapp (flight_to_tarn)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dildos, In which Robbie is basically me tbh, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), Transphobia mention, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight_to_tarn/pseuds/slurp_slapp
Summary: Robbie Rotten and Sportacus are both transmen and they fuck.





	Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I use a lot of different terminology to refer to transmasculine genitalia, including terminology commonly associated with female genitalia. As a transman myself, I am writing from my own experience of what I am comfortable with. (The characters are comfortable with it too!) If you are uncomfortable with this use of terminology, please be careful when reading this fic.

 

Robbie woke up before ten o’clock AM. He blinked at his alarm clock a couple times in disbelief. When had he gone to bed? He couldn't remember. Had he meant to go to bed, or passed out, exhausted? He wrinkled his nose. Who could say.

Nevertheless, here he was, awake in the actual  _ morning _ . And against all odds, he felt  _ great _ . He wasn't tired, he didn't ache, and it was  _ quiet _ . The kids were in school, and would be for several hours! Which also meant he probably wouldn't be bothered by Sportaflop.

There it was. Robbie recoiled at the thought of the blue elf. Not only was Sportacus fit, energetic, positive, and kind—in short everything Robbie  _ wasn't _ —he had also caused the villain to come down with a bad case of feelings.

Even when Robbie's plots could have caused irrevocable harm, the elf was forgiving, gentle, and supportive. And more than that—well, anyone who saw the hero had to agree he had a smokin’ hot bod. And the way he moved it...was that on purpose to get Robbie riled up? No, that would be too cruel a joke.

The event that had clinched Robbie's hatecrush on that Sportafool had happened a couple weeks ago. The villain, besides his predilection for junk food, also had several other unhealthy eating habits—including waiting until he was absolutely starving until he ate. An episode of low blood sugar due to this had aligned with a series of restless nights, and Robbie had found himself in a bad mental place. Bad enough to make Sportacus’s crystal go off in the middle of the night. At the elf’s appearance, Robbie's eyes welled up with tears of frustration—certainly this model of health could only make the villain feel worse about himself. But Sportacus was remarkably charitable, even for him. He ran to an all-night fast food joint just to pick up Robbie a burger, fries, and soda; because he'd rather see the villain eat anything than nothing. Then he hung around to listen to the villain spill his feelings between bites and sips.

Robbie was so worked up that he let something slip about his dysphoria.  _ Oh god,  _ he thought.  _ Now someone knows. _

The villain had passed as male very well (when he wanted to) when he moved to Lazytown, despite his anxiety about his hips and thighs. And so, thus far, he had managed to remain stealth.

“Yeah, I'm trans,” Robbie had admitted, panicking. “And no one else here knows so don't tell anyone. If you even know what that means. If you don't, forget I even said anything.”

“Of course I won't tell anybody,” Sportacus had responded. Then his mouth curved into a barely perceptible smile.

_ Oh no,  _ the villain thought,  _ here it comes.  _ “It” being what happens when Liberals (™) meet one of those fabled Transpeople (™)—some babble about how  _ brave _ you are, or worse, asking about your genitals or “real name”.

But what followed was far more surprising.

“I hope that you won't tell anyone about me either, Robbie.” Sportacus said. “I'm a transman.”

 

Everything about that revelation had further poisoned Robbie with a new round of emotions. The promise to keep his secret; the generosity and trust in letting Robbie know the hero's own secret. And although being trans wasn't an attraction unto itself in Robbie’s book, knowing that the elf had shared some of the same experiences as he had created a new level of respect and camaraderie.

And jealousy. Sportacus was so strappingly masculine, he probably never had struggled with feeling “trans enough”.

With all these feelings messily bouncing around his head— and so early in the morning— Robbie could only think of one thing to do for relief: Talk to the elf. Or something. So he grabbed a scrap piece of paper, scribbled “Come to the lair. -RR” on it, stuffed it in an improvised mail tube (actually a potato chip tube), and launched it out of his lair towards the AirShip.

His response came moments later, in the form of a knock at the entrance of Robbie's lair.

“Come in,” the villain called.

The hero ping-ponged down the entrance tube, gracefully flipping out the end to stand in front Robbie's chair. “Hi Robbie! What can I do for you?”

Robbie stood up from his orange chair, resplendent in his pajamas and dressing robe. He cursed himself for not giving himself enough time to change— or at least get his packer. Though, he thought bitterly, was there really a point in wearing it, if he had already outed himself to Sportacus?

He sized the elf up. “Good morning to you. And your muscles.” He scowled. 

“And good morning to you too. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“Did you...need something?”

“Uh… no.”

Sportacus raised his eyebrows. “Then should I leave?”

“No!” the villain yelped, raising his hands in front of him. 

“Okay Robbie,” the elf said quietly. He took a step forward and smiled warmly. “I think I see.” He lightly touched his hand to the back of Robbie's arm. “We can spend some time together.”

Robbie felt his ears getting hot. “Sure,” he squeaked.

Sportacus’s cheeks were getting rosier than normal. “I’d really like that.”

Some commotion was going on in Robbie's chest, and he found it difficult to find something to say. “Mm,” he managed. 

The elf paused, biting his lip bashfully. Then he further closed the gap between them and rested his other hand on Robbie's hipbone. “Is this okay?” he murmured.

“Yes.” The villain let himself fall back onto his chair, the hero following.

Their lips met, first sloppily off-center, then together in a series of slow pecks. Sportacus's tongue ventured out to tease Robbie's lips open. Robbie gasped, stealing air from the elf.

“Mmm,” Sportacus responded, darting his tongue into the villain's mouth until his met it. They played at this for a minute until Sportacus drew away slightly, shifting his weight between his knee on the chair and his foot on the ground.

“Robbie,” he said. “I really like you.”

“You,” the villain croaked. “You give me feelings.”

Sportacus smiled the cutest smile that Robbie had ever seen, his laugh lines crinkling. Then the hero dove back in, scooting an arm between Robbie and the chair to rest at the small of his back. He stole a quick kiss and gently nipped the villain's lower lip before nestling his head into Robbie’s neck.

Robbie rested one hand around Sportacus’s waist. He rested the other one cautiously on the elf’s chest—oh, those muscles—then slid it down to those abs. He felt Sportacus’s breath hitch, and the hero withdrew again, which briefly made Robbie worry he'd done something wrong. But instead, Sportacus stood to take off his vest...then his shirt, his hat and goggles coming off with it. Oh. Very good.

“Are you getting warm too?” the hero asked.

To heck with it. Robbie nodded and the hero let him get up and take his dressing gown off, followed by his shirt. He felt a little self-conscious about having his pudgy tummy and scars on display—since Sportacus looked like  _ that  _ but also because it looked like the fitter man hadn't required a double incision surgery. Lucky. Hopefully Sportacus wouldn't judge his appearance too harshly.

If he was judging Robbie, he didn't let on, since he immediately grabbed him around the waist and pulled them together. Robbie could feel something in Sportacus’s underwear, but had little time to speculate because the elf had returned to his neck. He peppered his collarbone with kisses, then lingered in one spot, sucking a bruise to the surface. Robbie shivered in pleasure and felt a desperate need arise in him. His hands swept down Sportacus’s back, testing and stroking the deliciously defined muscles there. They came down to rest at the blue waistband, and, after a moment’s hesitation, dove under it to grasp for the elf’s glutes.

The elf snorted into Robbie's shoulder, his golden locks bouncing slightly. He straightened up to look the villain in the eyes. “Would you like to do more?”

All Robbie could do was nod, mouth gaping.

Sportacus leaned over to reach below Robbie's butt, hoisting him up. Robbie wrapped his legs around the hero's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He was carried across the room and placed gingerly on the counter there. Sportacus rested his forearms on the counter at either side of Robbie's knees and looked up at him. “Please tell me if you don't like something,” he said, then hooked his fingers into Robbie's waistband. “This okay?”

“God, yes. The most okay.”

Sportacus smiled a devilish smile and pulled down Robbie's pants and underwear. Robbie shifted his seat around to help, and soon he was sitting in nothing but his striped socks.

“Robbie, you're so handsome,” Sportacus said. 

“But look at  _ you _ .”

“What I look like doesn't make you any less wonderful.”

Robbie could distinctly hear his own heart pounding.

Sportacus slinked one arm around his partner’s waist. He gestured towards the nub peeking out of the dark hair on Robbie's crotch. “What do you call this?” he asked the villain. “I mean, what word do you want me to use.”

“Dick, clit, I don't care as long as you're touching it,” Robbie admitted.

“Okay, Robbie,” Sportacus said, with that fiendish grin again. “I'm going to suck your cock.”

With that, he went down on Robbie, parting the hair there with his fingers. He first tickled the sensitive organ lightly with the tip of his tongue, tracing along the ridge of its head. Robbie started to come undone and began a string of gasps, whines and moans. “Please,” he hissed. “More.” Sportacus obliged, taking his entire cock between his lips. He rubbed the head harder with his tongue, and Robbie cried out. It felt incredible to have the elf surrounding him. Sportacus stopped for a moment, applied a few pulses of gentle suction to the villain's dick, then removed his mouth and turned his head up.

“Can I go lower? In?”

Robbie nodded fervently.

“Do you have a word you like for that part?”

“Vagina. Anything. Whatever.”

Sportacus nodded once, and resumed his position. He dove his tongue under Robbie’s clit into the cleft there, using his hands to help part the flesh. Robbie dug his fingers into the elf’s hair and rolled his thighs further outward. “Mmm, yesss...”

Sportacus wiggled his tongue slowly down one side then around and up the other, getting Robbie (and the counter under him) wet and slippery. Tongue receded, he used his lips to gently tug and tweak Robbie’s lips.

Robbie was panting. He spun Sportacus’s hair around his fingers, desperate for actual penetration. Seized by an idea, he untangled his hands, instead ghosting his fingers along the crimp of the elf’s ears. This got a reaction—the villain felt a sharp inhale against him. Then the tongue was back, and inside him. Sportacus looked up at Robbie, maintaining eye contact as he prodded deeper.

Robbie rubbed the tip of the elf’s ears. He—and the elf—the union of their bodies—felt so warm and good that he felt tears of pleasure and joy welling in his eyes. And yet, something was missing—some more friction; tension.

He hunched over, as close as he could to Sportacus’s ear. “I want something bigger inside me.”

Sportacus took his tongue out of Robbie. “I can arrange that,” he said, the vibrations of his voice rippling through Robbie’s body.

The hero stood up. “Do you have any toys?” He pulled down his pants, revealing a jockstrap with a packer sticking out the front. “Something that will work with this?” He reached inside the strap to remove the packer.

“Of course,” Robbie replied, sliding off the counter to search through his drawers. He returned with a purple, generously sized silicone dildo— slightly thicker towards the tip.

“Wow,” said Sportacus as he took it from his partner.

Robbie hopped into his chair and scooted down, spreading his legs. He slipped a couple fingers into his pussy and circled them over his clit as he waited for the elf to ready his equipment. “Come over here and fuck me,” he moaned, getting himself desperate again. “I’m ready. I’m wet.”

   "My pleasure,” Sportacus replied, sauntering over uncharacteristically slowly, keeping the villain in suspense. He leaned over and kissed Robbie with an open mouth. Robbie arched his back, working his tongue with reckless abandon, aching for more contact. Soon it came, in the form of two of Sportacus’s strong fingers dipping inside of him; swirling around his opening to make sure he was ready.

Robbie closed his eyes. He had taken this dildo many times before, but this time it was going to be different. This time it was Sportacus’s cock.

The villain felt the fingers leave him, and the blunt tip of the elf’s cock was against him. Sportacus rubbed it up and down Robbie’s entrance and dick, spreading the mixture of saliva and Robbie’s cum all around.

“Are you ready?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie nodded.

“Are you sure?”

‘Yes!” he whined.

“Look at me, Robbie. Tell me what you want to happen.”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to” — he gasped as his clit was teased—“fuck me with your hot cock. I want you. You’re hot. I want...you, to fuck me as hard as you can.”

Sportacus thrust inside of the villain, who let out a choked “yes!” The initial penetration was followed by slower, gentler thrusts; pulling the intensity back again. Robbie luxuriated in the feeling of the cock head stretching his opening and rubbing against his insides. Before the villain had a chance to get impatient, Sportacus picked up the pace, thrusting his long cock most of the way into his partner. Robbie licked his fingers and reached down to finger his own dick. He rolled his eyes back and began to keen, losing control of his volume. Sportacus pounded harder still, and Robbie had to brace his hands against the back of his chair.

“How are you doing, Robbie?” the elf asked, now panting too.

“MmmmFUCK. Good.”

“Close?”

“Yes!”

Sportacus used the full length of his cock, slamming slightly slower pulses into Robbie’s cunt. Intense waves of pleasure washed over Robbie, his own cock pulsating, his cries becoming hoarse as he finally reached orgasm. His partner made one last, deep thrust, and released a ragged, strained breath.

Both men caught their breath for a moment, then Sportacus scooped up Robbie from the chair and spun him around. The hero sat on the edge of the chair, his cock still inside the villain straddling him. Robbie leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sportacus’s.

“A job well done, Sportakook,” he said. “But...I didn’t get the chance to do anything for you?”

“No, Robbie,” Sportacus responded. “You did do something for me. Thank you.”

The moment was interrupted by Robbie’s stomach gurgling loudly. Oops.

Sportacus laughed. “I should probably get going, too.” He gently lifted Robbie off his dick and reached behind his jock strap. “Here’s this,” he said, handing the messy purple dildo back to its owner. “Next time, I’ll show you some of my favorite toys in the AirShip.”

Robbie smiled. Maybe catching feelings wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
